


The 2020 Young America New Year’s Eve Gala

by maanorchidee



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Confrontations, M/M, Redemption, past homophobia, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/maanorchidee
Summary: It is time for the annual Young America New Year’s Eve Gala and to Alex’s surprise, Phillip is invited.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	The 2020 Young America New Year’s Eve Gala

**Author's Note:**

> You know, when I started this fic in January, I did not expect the world to be in the current state. Oh how I wish we were in the Red, White & Royal Blue timeline, guys.
> 
> Anyway, the idea of Alex finally telling Phillip how he feels got stuck in my head, so I wrote it. Enjoy.

The 2020 Young America New Year’s Eve Gala is going to be the first one of the new decade, the first one of Ellen Claremont’s second term, the first one where the Legendary Balls-Out Bananas White House Trio New Year’s Eve Party basically becomes the Legendary Balls-Out Bananas _Super Six_ New Year’s Eve Party.

The first time with Crown Prince Phillip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor of Wales on the guest list. Plus one.

There had been some debate about this invitation. First off, can Phillip even be on the guest list, since he is definitely older than most guests? Second off, is it possible for Martha to be there, since she just announced her pregnancy a few weeks prior? Third off, and most importantly, do they even want Phillip to be there?

“Who the fuck put Phillip on the list?” Alex had shouted angrily.

“Bea requested me to put him and Martha on it,” June had replied, “Hasn’t Henry told you yet? They agree that it’s a great idea to at least acknowledge Phillip’s olive branch offering. We don’t have to talk to them. I don’t think Henry and Bea are even planning on talking to them, but you can see it as their olive branch.”

And that’s how Alex is face-to-face with Phillip for the first time in literal weeks. He and Martha arrive with the rest of the UK crew, but Alex doesn’t pay much attention on them. How can he, when Henry is wearing a fucking floral suit?

The moment Henry’s close enough, Alex pulls him closer and just kisses him. They see each other more often now that they both planning on living on Brooklyn, but the time isn’t there yet. 

“Get a room,” Nora hisses, but she’s joking. Alex uses one hand to flip her off and the other to pull Henry closer during the kiss.

“June, I finally got around to reading your book,” Bea tells June. They go straight into the conversation, even though they haven’t seen each other in months. After a year of close friendship, they’re way past formalities.

“And?”

“It was incredible,” Bea gushes and June turns a bit red when Bea starts talking about June’s book in detail. Even now, she still gets a bit nervous with all the praise.

“June Claremont-Diaz, as always, you’re the most exquisite person in the room,” Pez says and he literally bows and kisses her hand, “And [that dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.jcrew.com%2Fnl%2Fp%2Fwomens_category%2Fdressesandjumpsuits%2Fcollection-aline-dress-in-ratti-garden-floral-jacquard%2FK7696%3Fsale%3Dtrue%26color_name%3Dgarden-floral-black-mult&t=ZTE0MWIwMmE5OWUzODk1YWJmNGUzNDEyNzIwNjgzYTEyYzRjZDI1MSxXWTMxenZ5cA%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616318850202550272%2Fthe-2020-young-america-new-years-eve-gala&m=0) surely puts you on the spot.”

June humours him by curtsying. “I am glad that I didn’t choose [the safer option](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.jcrew.com%2Fnl%2Fp%2Fwomens_category%2Fdressesandjumpsuits%2Fsleeveless-pleated-aline-dress-in-twoway-stretch-wool%2FK7879%3Fcolor_name%3Dbright-coral&t=NTA1MDMwMWQ2N2RjNGUwYmFlYjUxYjNjYTRkMWNmYjk5M2FmZWFmNyxXWTMxenZ5cA%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616318850202550272%2Fthe-2020-young-america-new-years-eve-gala&m=0), although I would look great in bright coral.”

“You’d look good in everything,” Pez says and Alex truly cannot understand why they haven’t started dating yet. Every time the gang’s together, they have to endure this flirting.

“Well, I quite like the flowers. Henry and I are matching,” June says and Henry nods enthusiastically.

“You definitely look great!”

As if on a cue, everyone turns around. Martha looks startled at the sudden attention. She quickly looks at Phillip, who looks startled by the attention as well, as if she’s trying to figure out if it was appropriate of her to speak.

Martha just reminded everyone of their presence with a single sentence.

But June surprises everyone by saying: “Thanks, you look great as well. [Is that Ted Baker](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tedbaker.com%2Frow%2FWomens%2FClothing%2FDresses%2FMADIIY-Savanna-bodycon-Dress-Dark-Blue%2Fp%2F160730-DK-BLUE&t=YTM1ODkyMzJhZTA3MzViZmMwN2MwNThjZTVhMjRjYjBiMTY0Mjg5YixXWTMxenZ5cA%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616318850202550272%2Fthe-2020-young-america-new-years-eve-gala&m=0)? I love their dresses.”

It doesn’t sound like awkward small talk. June sounds genuine.

Martha starts to visibly relax. “Yes, it was either this or [a knitted long-sleeved dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tedbaker.com%2Frow%2FWomens%2FClothing%2FDresses%2FBodycon-Dresses%2FMADYSUN-Knitted-mockable-fitted-dress-Black%2Fp%2F160539-BLACK&t=NGZkNzA4MDllNjEyMTlkZjExZDU3MmFiZDJkNDNjOTkyODkwODhiZixXWTMxenZ5cA%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616318850202550272%2Fthe-2020-young-america-new-years-eve-gala&m=0), but I decided that this would be more party appropriate,” Martha says happily and her entire face lights up.

“Oh dear, dark blue looks great on you. Don’t you think so, Pez?” June asks and Pez looks a bit confused to be dragged into the conversation. But then he starts talking about colour schemes and patterns and what not, and the three of them all seem to instantly bond over their shared passion for fashion.

Nora shrugs and she easily joins the conversation. She might not be a fashion nerd like the others, but she is social and she is very proud of [her ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.matchesfashion.com%2Fintl%2Fproducts%2F1253109&t=YWFjODNlYTkxOTg3Mjc4MGMxNDAzNjk0MDgzZjRkN2Q4ZDliM2Y0NCxXWTMxenZ5cA%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616318850202550272%2Fthe-2020-young-america-new-years-eve-gala&m=0)[suit](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.matchesfashion.com%2Fintl%2Fproducts%2F1253110&t=MjgwNjJlNDVkZWZlYjM4MmY0MjMzMzQ3YzkxNzRhZDdkYjcxY2ExYyxXWTMxenZ5cA%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616318850202550272%2Fthe-2020-young-america-new-years-eve-gala&m=0).

The others are, for a lack of a better word, gobsmacked. 

Alex watches the scene unfold and sure, Martha does stammer a bit when Nora starts talking about her upgraded lesbian poet look, but then she says something that Alex can’t fully understand and June laughs. She actually laughs. It isn’t forced or shallow or deeply awkward.

Alex feel the shame rising when he realises that the possibility that Martha’s _nice_ never even occurred to him. But then he sees the looks on Henry and Bea’s faces and he realises they have the same epiphany, and since Martha is literally their sister-in-law, they should know better than Alex.

Phillip also looks dumbfounded when he watches his wife applaud Pez after he’s done a twirl, showing off his extravagant outfit.

Henry is the first one to break. “Alex, this is a great song. Let’s dance!”

Alex snaps out of his thoughts and he smiles when Henry drags him towards the middle of the dance floor. He hasn’t seen this guy in a month, damnit, and he’s not gonna let anyone ruin this moment.

After all, the The 2020 Young America New Year’s Eve Gala is also the first one where Alex is out and proud and with the man he loves.

* * *

The next few hours are filled with music, dancing, alcohol (except for Bea and Martha), and lots and lots of kissing. When the clock hits midnight, Henry dips Alex and they kiss passionately. It’s the first time in years that Alex is kissing someone else than Nora for New Year’s, but obviously, they don’t mind that Alex broke the tradition.

Besides, Nora decided to continue the tradition with June. They’ll deal with the press repercussions later.

Pez and Bea hoot and Martha surpresses an amused laugh. Phillip looks slightly uncomfortable, which makes Alex smile.

Good. Make his cower in fear.

The DJ turns up the music and Alex spins Henry around. Alex’s tied his tie around his head and it’s fun. He’s having so much fun. He deserves it after the past few months.

It’s all great.

* * *

The party is still in full swing and Alex’s at the bar to get another drink. Something catches his eyes.

He looks outside and he’s surprised to see Phillip leaning against a tree. It’s the tree where Alex and Henry first kissed.

Alex thanks the barman for the drink and despite everything, he goes outside.

“Your family must really love this tree,” Alex calls out. What is he doing? He should leave Phillip alone and a part of him still has no desire to speak to him, but Alex is also drunk and he appreciates the irony of finding a Royal Family member here.

“Alex, hi,” Phillip looks very surprised, “Sorry. I do not intend on bailing on your party, but I am usually not this intoxicated and I was in the need for some fresh air.” 

“No shit,” Alex says.

“But it is very nice of you to invite me to your charity gala,” Phillip says and Alex snorts.

“Gotta thank your siblings for that one, man. If if were up to me, I’d never set foot in the same fucking room again.”

Phillip winces and Alex does feel a stab of guilt, but he’s still drunk and on a roll.

“How many times must I apologise for you to believe me, Alexander?” Phillip says desperately, “How can I atone?”

“Start by not calling me ‘Alexander’. You do not deserve to speak my name fully, you dumbass.”

“Duly noted,” Phillip sighs.

“And for what it’s worth, I do believe that your aplogies are genuine-” Phillip looks up in shock “-but I do not accept them. I see that these past few weeks have changed you, Phillip, but I do not owe you shit. We do not owe you shit. One sorry does not minimize all the things you said. I’ve only personally known you for less than a year, and you’ve hurt me a lot. I cannot even imagine how Henry lived throught it. You’ve hurt Henry for years, so it is not exactly waters under the bridge.”

Phillip nods towards himself. Even in his drunken state, he is able to process what Alex has just said.

“What are you really doing out here, Phillip?” Alex sneers, “I see that you’ve had a couple of drinks, but shouldn’t you be celebrating with your wife?”

Phillip mumbles something under his breath.

“I cannot hear you.”

“Look, I get it! I am an asshole-” Alex agrees “-and I am trying to be better! I was- I don’t know. I was going to come here to finally try to reconnect with Beatrice and Henry and I am nervous as hell and my wife just swoops in and charmes everyone.”

“You’re jealous of your wife being a decent person?” Alex says indignantly, “That is pathetic.”

Maybe he shouldn’t speak to the prince of a foreign state like that, especially since Alex is the First Son again, but fuck it, Alex is feeling buzzed and he honestly is not in the mood for Phillip. He starts to turn around so that he can go inside.

“Do you know what people are saying about me?” Phillip yells out and Alex stops in his tracks.

He turns back to Phillip and sneers: “Should I care?”

“After Henry’s e-mails about the Royal Family, my family, became public, the stupid bigots of my country have turned me into their role model and the kind-spirited ones despise me. And there’s nothing that I can do to prove them otherwise. If I cannot prove myself to my brother, how will I be able to prove myself to my people?”

Alex fakes a disbelieved gasp. “Oh wow, you spew bigoted bullshit and bigots like you for it, whereas people with common sense dispise you for it. Shocking! Terrible fate that totally could’ve been avoided by you not spewing bigoted bullshit. Yes, Phillip, I truly feel for you.”

Phillip lets out a defeated sigh.

“Can you imagine that I am not really sympathising with you, especially since most that bigotry was directed towards me, from my sexuality to my ethnicity?”

Phillip lets out yet another sigh. Why does this man sigh so much? 

“I am so stupid,” Phillip says and he hides his head in his hands. Alex does not argue. “I thought I was just being a good brother.”

“You clearly thought wrong.”

“You’re so kind,” Phillip says sarcastically and Alex rolls his eyes. If Phillip wants to look like the one that needs pitying, that is fine, but he will not get it from Alex. And sure, maybe tomorrow Alex will regret this direct approach, but now he couldn’t give less of a crap.

“Do you know what your problem is, Phillip? This isn’t about you, and you don’t seem to realise that.”

“That’s not true!” Phillip looks up from his hands.

“Isn’t it? Look, now that I am with Henry, I am aware that the royal life isn’t as glamorous as people might expect. I understand that you too were thrown into this life without choice. You too were burdened with expectations of the Queen. You too were modelled in a certain way. You too lost your father in a terrible, unexpected way.”

Phillip’s eyes widen. Alex wonders if people acknowledge the loss of his father enough, since Phillip’s eyes start to water. Unfortunately for him, alcohol apparently makes Alex a bit heartless, so he continues his rant.

“But your siblings took all that hurt and pain and devastation and they decided to do something with their lives. Yes, there were misshaps, like Bea’s addiction. Yes, it still isn’t perfect, since Henry still struggles with aspects of himself. But they didn’t let all that hatred turn them into an emotionally manipulative asshole.”

“My father… he would be so gravely disappointed in me,” Phillip says quietly, “My mother already is. Same for my brother and sister.”

“He would be,” Alex says. It’s no use sugarcoating the truth. “There is a ‘but’.”

“A ‘but’?” Phillip furrows his brow.

“ _But_ you can change. You have changed. You’re realised the errors of your ways and you’ve apologised to Bea and Henry for the years of torture. And as I just said, you haven’t had the kindest childhood. Shit like that fucks you up for life, man. Yet, you can let that go and improve. Henry and Bea wouldn’t have insisted on putting you on the guest list if they don’t believe it’s possible.”

“Then why won’t they talk to me?”

“Again, you think it’s all about you. And again, we don’t owe you shit,” Alex says shortly.

“How am I making it all about myself?” Another sigh.

“Oh my God, Phillip, you truly are dense,” Alex laughs, “Do you ever hear yourself? You literally just told me how _you_ are affected by all of this and how people are seeing _you_. You so desperately crave forgiveness from your siblings, without ever thinking about their positions. Oh boy, oh no! You just want to feel good about yourself and you need and require your siblings to help you with that. Now, I believe that you actually understand where you’ve gone wrong, so it is not purely about your own strive of feeling superior, but do you get what you’re asking of them? Of us?”

At least, Phillip has the decency to look ashamed. Really, Alex maybe should be more nuanced, but this is the first time and possibly the only time that he has the opportunity to tell Phillip exactly how he feels. 

“Henry and Bea can do whatever the hell they wanna do, so if they want to forgive you, they can, but I don’t see that happening any time soon and I don’t see the two of us getting along _ever_. I have no problems with that. That is your problem.”

Phillip looks like he’s been slapped in the face.

“You want to feel, I don’t know, whole again or something. And - fuck, I cannot believe I am about to say this - despite everything, I wish that for you. Even you deserve to be given the space to grow and change, especially since even I believe that it can happen.”

“Alex, I-”

“But instead of actively waiting for your siblings to make you feel whole again, go out and do something yourself. You are such a fucking prick, Phillip, and only you can change that. Not me. Not Henry. Not Bea. Gosh, not even Martha, but at least she has sense. Accept this olive branch that they’ve given you, cause that is all you’re getting so far, and do something.”

It is silent after that, but the words hang in the air between them. 

Goddamnit, Alex needs another glass of wine. He certainly did not expect this evening to go like this.

“Alex?”

Alex turns around to see Henry looking at him. Then Henry looks over Alex’s shoulder.

“Phillip?”

Henry looks incredibly confused, and Alex doesn’t blame him. He’s confused about this situation himself, since he expected to avoid Phillip all night long.

Phillip coughs and says: “It’s getting rather cold out here, lads. I’m going to find Mazzy.”

“She’s at the bar with Bea and Nora,” Henry says.

Phillip nods as a thanks and he walks past Alex and Henry without looking back. Both Alex and Henry watch him go.

“Did I miss something?” Henry asks the moment Phillip is out of sight.

“I may or may not have given your brother a stern talk while intoxicated, but it was for his own good. I think I got through him.”

“You’ve been gone for quite a while, so it must’ve been one hell of a talk.”

Alex snorts. Henry is right. This was a lot to unload.

“Aren’t you cold?” Henry asks.

“The alcohol keeps me warm. And heartless, apparently.”

Henry frowns. “I do not believe that for a second.” He smirks and he puts his hand on Alex’s chest. “Yup. Still beating.”

“It better be. I don’t plan on dying anytime soon,” Alex says and Henry laughs. 

“Good, since I am currently planning on spending the rest of my life with you,” Henry says and he kisses Alex’s cheek. Alex might be drunk, but he has processed Henry’s words. Did he just… Was that…

The thought of spending the rest of their lives together does sound appealing. Maybe tomorrow, when Alex’s sobered up, they can talk about it some more. The move to New York is just the beginning.

“Someone like you can’t be heartless, Alex. Otherwise I wouldn’t love you like I do,” Henry says sweetly. 

“I love you too.”

Alex pulls Henry closer and he kisses him. 2020 was an amazing year and Alex is sure that 2021 is going to be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> “2020 was an amazing year” hahahahahahahha


End file.
